Call me maybe
by S.K.atsura
Summary: Como era posible que ella se hubiera pasado cerca de un mes tratando de darle su número telefónico a Sasuke; y Naruto haya conseguido el numero más codiciado del instituto sin ningún esfuerzo! El mundo era tan injusto…


Desde que vi el MV de la canción call me maybe de Carly Rae Jepsen no me podía sacar de la cabeza la idea de hacer un fic sobre eso. Y es que el final da tanta risa xD En si la música es muy buena y el chico que sale esta mas bueno que...

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Narutín y pues este OS hace mención a la gran fecha! Ademas hoy también comienza el Festival Literario Sasunaru 2012! Aun no se si participare este año. Aunque si este intento de OS les gusta pues lo nomino n.n

Espero les guste =)

* * *

Call Me Maybe

_Capítulo Unico_

.

.

.

– ¡Hey! ¡Sakura! Hasta que te apareces.

Levanto la vista hacia la persona que le había hablado-gritado, encontrándose con la figura de Ino sentada en la barra. Sobre la barra. El corto vestido ceñido a su piel dejaba sus piernas completamente expuestas y Sakura se preguntaba en como había hecho su mejor amiga para que su novio la dejara salir de fiesta vestida así.

Sakura no era de ese tipo de chicas que todos los sábados se iba de fiesta por la ciudad y regresaba a su casa al día siguiente oliendo a alcohol y cigarro; pero eso no quería decir que cuando la ocasión lo ameritara no saliera a divertirse con sus amigos. . Aunque muchas veces de esas salidas terminara de niñera de Ino y Hinata para que nos les ocurriera nada. Pero ese día era el cumpleaños de Naruto, su mejor amigo desde jardín de infantes, así que ahí estaba.

– ¡Que lento caminas! Realmente creí que me dejarías aquí sola con los chicos!

–Si estas con ellos no estás sola, tonta! ¡Y bájate de ahí! Estas dando todo un espectáculo.

Ino rio divertida ante el comentario de Sakura. Se arreglo el mechón de cabellos rubio que le caía al rostro detrás de su oreja y le guiño el ojo a un chico que baila en la pista muy cerca de ellas. Bajo de la barra de un salto limpio sin que la tela de su vestido se moviera un centímetro de su sitio. Sus tacos numero 9 hicieron un ruido seco contra el suelo que se perdió entre la música a todo volumen del lugar.

–Ya, ya. Que aburrida…

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, aguantándose las ganas de responderle algunas palabras a la rubia. No ganaba nada con ponerse a pelear con Ino en medio de todo ese ruido, si con las justas podía oírla y eso que estaban a menos de medio metro de distancia. Se desabotonó el primer botón de su blusa, ya no soportando el calor que ahí hacia y cuando miro de nuevo a Ino se dio cuenta de los ojos celestes que la observaban atentamente.

– ¿Qué?

Ino la miró de arriba abajo y se limito a soltar un suspiro de resignación. Como era posible que hasta en una disco su amiga siguiera vistiendo de forma tan recatada?!. Así nunca se conseguiría un novio. Porque Sakura y ella podían ser las chicas más bonitas y admiradas de su instituto, pero el look serio de Sakura a la hora de vestirse le restaba muchos puntos con los chicos. Y en la discoteca su sencilla blusa blanca con corte princesa y sus pantalones negros la hacían ver como una secretaria saliendo del trabajo.

–Ven conmigo. Ahora.

Y la arrastró hacia los baños.

.

Sakura no sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo en ese lugar vestida de esa forma. Ni tampoco lo que Ino tenía en la cabeza al hacerla cambiarse en uno de los cubículos del baño con prendas que realmente ella consideraba poco apropiadas. Ahora vestía un top rosa – a juego con el color de sus cabellos- y unos shorts negros ajustados sobre unas pantimedias de hilos entrelazados también negros. Lo único que agradecía era haber podido recuperar su blusa, por lo que ahora la llevaba puesta pero sin abotonar, porque Ino los había roto.

Dirigió su vista hacia la pista de baile. Ino se divertía mientras baila de forma muy sensual con Chouji, su novio. Hinata estaba apoyada en una de las columnas del lugar, riendo de algo que conversaba con un chico de cabellos castaños largos amarrados en una coleta baja que resulto ser Neji. Shikamaru y Temari habían desaparecido en uno de los privados hacia bastante tiempo, y Kiba aprovechaba que Neji estaba ocupado con Hina para poder invitar a bailar a Hanabi. Que los dioses se apiaden de su alma si Hyuuga se llegaba a enterar del intento de flirteo hacia su prima.

– ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Por qué no estás bailando?

La voz de Naruto la hizo sobresaltarse. Volteo hacia donde estaba el chico hablándole y sonrió. Naruto vestía su típica camiseta naranja neón y unos pantalones negros sueltos. Su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y sus ojos imposiblemente azules el miraban curiosos. El cumpleañero lo estaba pasando en grande.

–Ino se robó mi ropa y me hizo ponerme esto.

Naruto la miró, reaccionado por primera vez a lo diferente de su vestimenta, en comparación a la que había tenido cuando lo fue a saludar ni bien llegó.

–Pero si estas preciosa, Sakura-chan –dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacia un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza– ¡Ven a bailar conmigo!

–No creo que…

Pero antes de poder negarse, sus ojos se fijaron en el chico que acaba de aparecer en su rango de visión.

Su pulso se aceleró instantáneamente. Y sin pensarlo un segundo más se levantó de su asiento y jaló a su rubio amigo a centro del salón.

.

Si algunas vez se había reído de esas tontas e ilusas niñatas que creían en el amor a primera vista; ahora ni se acordaba. No cuando llevaba cerca de una hora contemplando de forma nada disimulada al chico de sus sueños.

Luego de bailar con Naruto, había aceptado todas las invitaciones de los chicos con tal de seguir en la pista de baile. No importaba que ya ni sintiera las piernas de tanto moverse al ritmo de la música o que se muriera por beber un vaso de agua. Ella no se dejaría derrotar por nimiedades como esas. No cuando su dios griego hecho persona estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella.

Aunque había algo que la molestaba bastante. Porque si bien el chico con el que estaba bailando en ese momento era el sexto sin contar al rubio. Su adoración no había cambiado de pareja en todo el rato. ¿Podría ser que ya estuviera ocupado?

Observó a la chica en cuestión; sus largos cabellos rojos moviéndose en el aire, la piel blanca de sus brazos y cuellos que dejaba ver la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba, la sonrisa coqueta que tenía en los labios, como pasaba una de sus manos por el abdomen de …

–¡Eh Sasuke! Cuidado con Karin que parece que te va a comer.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar al chico con el que bailaba, dirigirse a la pareja a su lado. Una mirada negra como la noche mantuvo su vista en su dirección, más concretamente en el muchacho de cabellos celestes a su lado.

–Ese no es tu problema, Suigetsu –reprochó una voz femenina.

La pelirroja se había acercado a ella. Estaba tan cerca que su perfume le llegaba a las fosas nasales. Ahí se dio cuenta que _Sasuke_ era el chico a quien no le había podido quitar la vista desde hace una hora. ¡Ya sabía su nombre!

Fijo su vista en Sasuke, deleitándose con su irreal belleza. Sus cabellos negros cortos, con dos mechones que le enmarcaban el rostro, su piel blanca, sus labios delgados, sus hombros anchos, la musculatura de sus brazos…

Dios, estaba comenzando a hiperventilar.

–Cambiemos pareja –dictaminó la pelirroja – ¿No te molesta, verdad?

Solo atinó a mover lentamente su cabeza de lado a lado mientras aun procesaban la información.

Giró su vista hacia Sasuke, el cual solo se encogió de hombros mientras le ofrecía su mano.

.

–Aquí tienes.

Aceptó de buena gana la lata de gaseosa que le ofrecía Naruto. Se acomodo la falda a cuadros del uniforme y se sentó en el grass. Ino a su lado no dejaba de comentar lo absolutamente fabulosa que había estado la noche del sábado y eso que ya era martes en la mañana y a esas alturas todo el instituto ya debía haberla oído por lo menos una vez.

Sakura también pensaba que había sido una gran noche. Y más cuando el día anterior se había enterado de algo impresionante.

Dirigió su vista hacia uno de los arboles que estaban alrededor del jardín. Disfrutando de su almuerzo sentado debajo del árbol, estaba Sasuke. No cabía en su alegría cuando se entero que el alumno nuevo del cual todos los profesores habían estado hablando era él.

Metió la mano derecha al bolsillo de la falda y extrajo un pequeño papel. Este tenía escrito su nombre y su número celular. Lo había escrito toda apurada en la barra del bar con un lapicero que había pedido prestado. Pero cuando había juntado todo su valor para entregárselo a Sasuke, este había desaparecido. Y la chica pelirroja de nombre Karin estaba besándose con Suigetsu en una de las esquinas del local. Por lo menos ahora sabía que ella no tenía nada con el moreno.

Se levantó, con la determinación que le dio darse cuenta que lo que decía Ino era verdad.

"_El chico nuevo solo lleva dos días aquí, pero ya escuché que ha recibido tres declaraciones directas y 5 cartas en su casillero. ¡Y es que esta tan bueno!"_

Dirigió sus paso hacia el lugar donde hacia solo unos minutos estaba Sasuke, solo para darse cuenta había vuelto a desaparecer.

Se fijó es los alrededores y se horrorizó de no ser la única chica que estaba ahí. Debía darse prisa.

.

La semana pasó entre intentos infructuosos de acercarse a Sasuke. No entendía como era capaz de de desaparecer tan repentinamente cada vez que lograba encontrarlo a solas.

Abrió su casillero de forma desganada. En su bolsillo aun mantenía el papel con su número telefónico. De no haber tenido que mantener su reputación de alumna ejemplar frente a los demás, no habría tenido ningún inconveniente en entregárselo frente a otras personas; pero el que toda la escuela se entera de su amor platónico hacia Uchiha Sasuke sería completamente desastroso! No quería ser una más del grupo de rechazadas por el muchacho. No, no soportaría la burla a la que sería sometida.

Observo su reflejo en el espejo, acomodando sus cabellos, cuando noto al grupito de chicas que normalmente seguía a Sasuke correr por el pasillo y empujarse mientras trataban de acomodarse dentro de uno de los cuartos de limpieza que se encontraba ahí dejando la puerta junta. Frunció las cejas, extrañada.

Fue cuando por el otro pasillo apareció el actual bombón del instituto que entendió. Sasuke avanzaba hacia su propio casillero en el otro extremo del corredor en compañía de Naruto, discutiendo por algo que no lograba escuchar.

Y a pesar de que Naruto era su mejor amigo y lo había envidiado tanto por ser el afortunado de su grupo que compartía aula con su amor, era en momentos como ese que no entendía cómo era posible que siendo tan diferentes se llevaran tan bien –y tan mal, a veces. Aunque claro, no se quejaba de sus constantes peleas por la simple razón de que eso garantizaba que podía pasar tiempo con el azabache en los recesos.

Cerró el casillero, luego de recoger los libros que necesitaba para la siguiente clase y avanzó en dirección a los dos chicos con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

–Hola, Sasuke…

–Hola

–…_kun_ – no la dejo ni terminar su saludo cuando el de ojos negros giro sobre si mismo y salió por la puerta que daba al jardín.

Suspiró frustrada. Otra vez había perdido una gran oportunidad.

–Oye Naruto, tú crees que… –pero cualquier intensión de entablar un conversación con su rubio amigo murió al percatarse de lo que este tenía en sus dedos. Mantuvo su mirada fija en el papel sin pestañear más tiempo del sanamente recomendado. ¡No lo podía creer! Aunque varias cosas empezaron a encajar en su mente.

Como era posible que ella se hubiera pasado cerca de un mes tratando de darle su número telefónico a Sasuke y Naruto haya conseguido el numero más codiciado del instituto sin ningún esfuerzo?!

El mundo era tan injusto…

–Que sucede Sakura_-chan_? –preguntó inocente Naruto sin comprender la totalidad de su gran suerte.

Sakura le miro incrédula. Arrancó el papel con la valiosa información de los "impuros" dedos del rubio y saco su celular. Copio los digitos en su agenda bajo el nombre de "Idiota no.1" y luego de respirar pausadamente durante un largo minuto, sonrió a Naruto.

– ¡Nada, no es nada! –dijo mientras le devolvía el papel, ahora ya no tan importante, a un confuso Naruto.

Se dirigió hacia su aula mientras tecleaba un simple mensaje a su nuevo amigo por mensaje.

_Yo te ayudo con Naruto. _

_Atte Sakura Haruno_

Pasó al lado de cuarto de limpieza donde aún seguían escondidas las acosadoras del azabache.

–Pierden su tiempo… –susurró sintiendo pena por ellas.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya sé, ya sé. Sakura esta muy OoC, Sasuke no tannn perfecto, Naruto ni habla! Pero entiendan que Sakura esta enamorada y a idealizado a Sasuke, aunque eso se le quita cuando se da cuenta que este esta interesado en el rubio xD Compréndanla! Y Naruto... bueno es Naruto, el ni cuentase da de la suerte que tiene xD


End file.
